


Good Boy

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbating, Self-Fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This wordplay is derived from the artwork of Zwagyzonk of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This wordplay is derived from the artwork of Zwagyzonk of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!

Another night of cuddling and watching NTT was exactly like any others except tonight, Papyrus seemed extra close tonight. He was holding me like I’d slip through his grasp at any moment. I never really minded it but… I guess being this close just made me really flustered and him breathing so deeply by my nonexistent ear didn’t make it any better. Nor did the fact that I can practically taste the scent of honeydew he gave off. I just buried my mouth in my scarf and tried to focus on the show instead of my brother who was probably dosing off on my skull by now. He was never able to stay awake when we walked TV together. 

“Mmm~ Sansy~” Papyrus cooed to me. He sounded half asleep.

“Wh-What..?” I was really trying to focus my thoughts away from him.

“I love you~” He purred softly against my skull, giving the back of my cranium little butterfly kisses. That made my magic burn worst in my cheek bones.

“I love you too.” I turned my skull a little while avoiding eye contact.

“Such a good boy..” He gave me more kissing.   
Gosh darn it. Not again.. I think this is a new thing for him now. I don’t know why he’s been saying this so much.

“S-Stop saying that!” I pushed his skull away, still flustered.

“What? Good boy?” He chuckled. Maybe he was doing it because he knew it bothered me or just to see me flustered.

“Y-Yes, Papy! Stop saying that!” I whined and bapped at his jaw.

“But you are~” He let me bap him, giving my gloved digits little kisses with every pat.

“I’m not!” I pouted at him.

I pouted through the rest of the show and even when I got ready for bed. Why was he like this? Why was I like this? Even laying in bed with a pout and flushed cheek bones. I was still thinking about it… There is was again..that tingly feeling. That itching tingly feeling I always get when Papyrus called me a good boy. When he praised me like that. I shifted uncomfortably then just pushed my blankets off. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Before I knew it, my breath was hitched at the very memory of his voice saying my name and calling me a good boy. I was trembling.. I needed…to relieve this pressure…rising inside of my body. I could see the faint blue glow in my night pants get brighter.

 _“Sansy~”_ The same cooing tone appeared in my head then the image of Papyrus in his black tank top looming above me saying my name came to mind.

I slowly slipped my hand between my legs, stroking the organ gently as I trembled a little, whining some. I tried to keep my noises down so he didn’t hear me. The thought continue to play out and before I knew it, I had slipped my hand into my pants to touch the dripping wet organ. My fingers brushed against it, causing me to jerk in pleasure. I know I’ll have to be quiet because I didn’t want to him to hear me though I doubt he would sense he pretends not to hear me when I try to wake him up. I bit down on my scarf to muffle the groans and moans that escaped my jaws as my fingers continued to stroke and play with my special sex as I let my thought of Papyrus watching me run. Watching me play with myself. I feel so dirty but…oh Papy~ He was watching me carefully, watching my body tremble and twitch.

“Mmm!” I bit into the scarf to muffle my noises. My breathing got heavier the more I fantasized. _Please watch me Papy…say it again…please…_ I was begging the thought as if he was the real Papyrus.

 _“That’s it…”_ The thought breathed as it sleep out a familiar orange appendage from its jaws. _“Good boy, Sansy~”_ It purred as it watched me flinch in pleasure. I whined softly in my scarf, thinking about that tongue and his voice. His body looming over mine. My groping and touching had become frantic.

**_I am a good boy, Papy~_ **


End file.
